Kill La Kill: Resurrection
by Draco Blaze
Summary: About 4 months after the death of Ragyo, Ryuko decides to rebuild her father's mansion as a place to stay. However, when she arrives she goes to the basement to find Mikisugi and the story of another researcher, who may not be as gone as he had been thought to be.
1. Chapter 1

Kill La Kill

Resurrection

Location: Dr. Matoi's Secret Lab

"Korin! What are you doing!?" A young Mikisugi yelled as a young man was earnestly typing a seemingly complex code into the machine before him.

"Its the Only way Mikisugi! Can't you see that!? The only way to beat back the life fibers is to fight with life fibers! And We Don't have time for 's Plan!" Korin yelled as he was typing.

"What are you saying!? Those life fibers in there will kill you as soon as they get some blood!"

"We don't know that! We have no further options, its either this or we all die!"

"But Korin-!" Mikisugi was cut off by the loud sound of Wooden sandals coming closer.

"Let the fool do as he wishes." A man with a white lab coat, an eye patch, and a small mouse on his shoulder said as he approached, with a solemn expression.

" ! He'll Die!" Mikisugi yelled.

"That is his choice to risk his life. If he thinks he can stop the spread of life fibers faster than my plan, then let him. No one can make that choice but him." Dr. Matoi said as he watched Korin continue typing.

"Just a little more…." Korin mumbled as he kept typing at a high speed.

"Korin! Don't do this! Think about all you have to look forward to in life!" Mikisugi yelled still trying to get his friend to stop.

"Heh. I've got nothing else to loose." Korin whispered to himself "Hah…. Thats it." Korin sighed as he hit the last button. "Thanks for everything… … Mikisugi…" With that a pair of doors opened to release steam. As the steam dissipated it revealed a black and green Uniform, similar to that of a Uniform of a typical Japanese High schooler with Mostly black pants and Green shoulder guards.

"Before you put that thing on you should give it a name." Dr. Matoi spoke

"Heh…. Well I suppose its only decent. Fine then!" Taking a small needle from his pocket, and pricking his fingers enough for a stream of blood. Raising his bleeding hand and making a claw out of it. "I name you Kamui! Ryūketsu!" Swiping his hand down and splattering blood onto the uniform.

Nothing happened for a few seconds. Then two eyes on either shoulder of the uniform opened.

Faster than any human can move the kamui lunged at Korin and wrapped its self around him trying to put its self on him.

"Gah… You guy's might want to get out of here… Grh." Korin said struggling against the uniform.

"Korin!" Mikisugi yelled once more before turning with a frustrated look in his eyes.

"I hope you know what your doing, boy." Dr. Matoi said before turning and walking away with Mikisugi behind him.

"Heh. I won't let some scrap of cloth over come me. Never in my life." Korin said with a pained grin on his face. "GRAAAAHHHHH!" With that a large amount of energy began to build up around around him, a battle of wills, between cloth and human. Then a pulse went through Korin's body and the energy transformed around him, changing into a type of crystal Cocoon. Floating for a few seconds, then slowly lowering to the floor, promptly falling over once the base hit the floor.

-5 Days before hand-

Location: Honnouji Academy

"ATTEN HUT! YOUR STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT! SATSUKI KIRYUUIN! HAIL!" Gamagori Yelled out as the students saluted Satsuki.

However today there was a singular in the crowd that wasn't paying much mind to saluting the Student Council President, instead he was quietly whispering into his watch, wearing a cloak, and a black Goku Uniform.

"You know the plan right? Mikisugi's voice crackled over.

"Yeah, Take out the head and retreat. We've gone over it hundreds of times" Korin whispered into the communication watch

"Just be careful, we don't want to loose you to the enemy, besides it took everything we had to get a secure line to you."

"Don't remind me, that guy Inumuta is not a guy I would want to go against in a tech match…."

"Alright…. Get ready"

"Target acquired." Korin stated and started moving through the crowd, keeping an eye on the 'Elite Four' and Satsuma as she walked out from the building.

With the Elite Four

"Gamagori it would appear that we have a rouge student shuffling through the crowd." Inumuta stated

"Hah… There always has to be one glitch to every ceremony doesn't there?" Gamagori rhetorically asked. "Sanageyama could you?"

"Yeah, sure. Just standing here is getting rather boring." With that Sanageyama jumped and did a backflip off the platform.

With Korin

A hand grabbed him on the shoulder and said "Hey, pal. Why don't you come with me?"

Looking over his shoulder he saw Sanageyama, Athletic Committee chair. "No thanks. I'm quite comfortable where I'm at."

"Hmph. It wasn't a request." Korin felt a wooden sword, a Shinai, settle on his neck.

"Well, Arn't we just full of confidence today." Korin Mocked.

"Well, it might be because I have a super power up suit, and a certain somebody doesn't" Sanageyama retorted.

"Heh. We'll see about that." With that Sanageyama got a puzzled face, wondering what this rouge had up his sleeve, probably a stolen One Star Uniform, at best.

"THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM!" Korin shouted out. Sanageyama immediately jumped back, not knowing what to expect.

The clothes on Korin's body changed significantly, a green dragon like helm, with green scaly armor over his chest, legs, and legs. Dark green Wings sprouting from his back, and a tail with a double edged axe appearance at the end. Ending with boots made from a black type of metal. "DRAGON REGALIA!" Korin shouted as a Black and Green Spear appeared in his hands.

In a sudden burst of speed he rushed with his wings to strike down Satsuki, daughter Ragyo Kiryuuin of the growing Kiryuuin Empire of Life Fibers.

"Die, Satsuki Kiryuuin!" Korin shouted as he charged.

Everyone was shocked. How could a Three Star Goku uniform land in the hands of someone against the Kiryuuin Empire. It seemed impossible…

"Satsuki!" Nonon ran towards Satsuki, trying to get to her.

"Lady Satsuki!" Gamagori running toward her to try and shield her from the attack.

"There Star Goku Uniform!" Inumuta activating his Goku uniform, to try and stop the attack, but is still in midway.

"Satsuki! Three Star Goku Uniform!" Sanageyama Yelled just starting to activate his goku uniform.

Flying toward Satsuki, one clear shot and it would be over. Korin was almost toward his mark when Satsuki glanced toward him.

'What….? Her eyes… She's not startled? Or scared? What… Is she?' Korin thought as he charged.

"Probe Regalia!" Inumuta yelled as he finished his transformation. And began to rush toward Satsuki.

"SATSUKI!" Gamagori and Nonon yelled almost to Satsuki.

"BLADE REGALIA!" Sanageyama began to rush after Korin, who was about to hit Satsuki and end her.

"CLANG!" Satsuki had taken out her sword, and nocked away the spear, then just as quickly took her sword and stabbed Korin in the chest, the tip of the sword chipping on the scaly armor but still going in and stabbing Korin in the chest, along with the chip going into his wound. Still, Not driven all the way through, Satsuki pulled the sword out.

A large amount of sparkles covered the uniform before it faded back to the clothes previously.

"Hmph. This Sword from mother is a mockery, to think she would have me bring one of here 'Hardened LifeFiber Swords" Over my Bakuzan. What a waste." Satsuki said as she studied the chip in the blade.

"Gah." Korin grunted as he spat out some blood.

"Lady Satsuki!" Inumuta yelled as he approached in his probe regalia.

"Lady Satsuki! Are you alright?" Nonon yelled as she came close following behind Inumuta.

"Lady Satsuki! Are you unharmed?!" Gamagori yelled as he rushed up to see if she was truly unharmed.

"Lady Satsuki! Are you okay!?" Sanageyama asked as he came up behind Korin.

"Yes. I am fine." Satsuki said quietly, mildly surprised that they were all so worried about her, well Nonon was an exception, she would always be like that, the other three… She didn't quite know how far their loyalties lied, now she knew.

"Grah… Hah…" Korin breathed heavily as he struggled to his feet.

"Lady Satsuki, what would you like us to do with this assassin?" Inumuta asked.

"Hmmm. Remove him from Honnouji Academy, and be strip him of his Goku uniform, Inumuta and Sanageyama." Satsuki responded.

"Yes, Lady Satsuki." Inumuta and Sanageyama said as they loomed over Korin, who was standing up, clutching his wound.

"No…. I won't let you… Three star gok-!" Korin was cut off by Sanageyama Immediately round house kicking him in the face, sending him a few feet to the right.

Immediately Inumuta used his probe regalia to appear behind Korin grabbing his arms.

"That is enough out of you." Inumuta said. "Surrender quietly and it will only be painless from there."

"Never…" Korin choked out.

"Very well. Sanageyama, would you please cut him out of the uniform?" Inumuta asked.

"Very well." Sanageyama said as he reverted back to his regular form, pulling a pair of Scissors from his jacket.

"No…. No! I won't let you take it!" Korin's eyes widening in fear.

"Well, you should have thought about that before trying to kill Lady Satsuki, eh?" Sanageyama said as he moved the scissors close to the Goku uniform.

"No!" Korin gripped as hard as he could onto the cuffs of the uniform. 'They don't know where the Origin Treads are… Ghhh… As long as I have those I'll be fine…." Korin thought. The uniform was designed to have the Origin Threads cut off from the whole, but still hold together incase the uniform was to be lost.

"Let go of the cuffs." Sanageyama said looking him dead in the eye.

"Never." Korin stated blood running down his uniform from his wound.

"Very well then, Sanageyama just cut the cuffs off. All we need is the uniform its self. Iori should be able to reconstruct the rest for usage for the academy." Inumuta said, sounding almost sympathetic, but hiding it very well if he was.

"Keh, Fine by me." Sanageyama muttered as he finished cutting the uniform off, excluding the cuffs.

With that the two took and dumped him at the base of Honnouji city in a bloody heap.

-One Hour later-

"Korin!" Mikisugi yelled as he came up in a black van. "What happened?!"

"Keh…" Korin spat out some blood "The little daughter of the Kiryuuins' can fight back…" With that He began to explain what happened, while Mikisugi helped him into the van and tended to his wounds.

"Damn it! I knew she beat Gamagori way back, but deflecting a strike from a Three Star Goku uniform, and then having a sword that is made from hardened Life fibers…."

"Though the sword broke and she said she had a better one though…" Korin stated.

"That isn't good." Mikisugi said giving Korin a blank stare.

"Never said it was." Korin said giving an equally blank stare. "However it does mean there is something that is harder than LifeFibers like the Texts in the lab stated."

"Yeah, but we still don't know what is Fiction from fact in those texts." Mikisugi stated.

"The Goku Uniform worked didn't it?"

"Just because one worked does't mean the other will."

"Geh. We don't know till we try, right?"

"Yeah… Let's get you back to the base, so we can get you stitched up…."

"Fine."

-End of Chapter 1-

Well, Its been a while since I've tried anything in the way of writing, so I thought I might give a Kill La Kill Story a whirl. Please comment on what you think and state anything I can do to improve my writing. Finally, Thank you for reading my story.


	2. Chapter 2: Long Naps and Alarm Clocks

-Present Day, 's House Basement/Secret Lab-

*Creeeeaak*

"Hmmm?" Mikisugi hummed as his thoughts back to the past were interrupted.

"Mikisugi? What are you doing here?" someone asked as they came down some stairs to the side.

"Ah, Ryuko. I was just thinking back to the old days when I worked under your father… I lost a good friend back then…"

"Ah… I keep forgetting that the old man used to do experiments down here…" Ryuko said as she walked over. "What happened to him, exactly? Was it a failed Life fiber experiment, or a bad situation?"

"It was an experiment. You can't really say it was a failure, he essentially made a Kamui to go and attack the life fibers in, by inter-weaving the Life fibers and a sample of his DNA, then took the Nexus Threads from a Goku Uniform he made, and wore; and sowed them into the Kamui." Mikisugi said remembering the week of him carefully calculating the numbers to make the Kamui. "Then when he put it on, it essentially froze and last time I saw him, he was encased in a super hardened mesh of Life Fiber Crystal."

"…Man. Sounds like you guys had it rough…" Ryuko said

"Heh… Yeah. I guess we did…" Mikisugi sighed.

"Hey…. By any chance was this guy connected to anything to do with 'Project K. Ryūketsu'?" Ryuko asked peering down at a key pad in front of her.

"Hmm? Yeah, that was his first initial and the name of his Kamui. Where'd you see that?"

"Its right here on the keypad…" Ryuko sweat dropped as she pointed it out to Mikisugi.

"Huh… I wonder why that would be here…"

"No clue. Might as well see what it does." Ryuko said as she pushed the button.

*Click*

"….…." Both stood in silence, waiting for something to happen.

"Maybe its broken…?" Ryuko said quietly.

"Perhaps…." Mikisugi mumbled.

*Crrrsssshhh* *Whhhiiirrrrrrrr* Some machine in the large lab began to move, then suddenly a section of wall over to the right flipped open and a large pod like chamber was pushed out.

"Whoah….." Ryuko said in awe as a light flickered on in the pod, and a screen popped on to the side. "So is this your friend?" Looking at the young man, about her age perhaps older, in the chamber.

"Yeah thats him…. He hasn't aged a day…" Mikisugi said in amazed. "Hmmm… This says that your father studied the crystal around him, and made a replica of the material, for your scissor blades…."

Mikisugi continued reading as Ryuko looked around the pod. "The crystalline material is a super high concentration of lifefibers, with a very large amount of energy; this energy would normally be used to complete the transformation sequence of a kamui, however, it would appear that it has been suspended causing him to be put into hibernation for an indefinite amount of time."

*Ksssshhhhh* The pod hissed as Ryuko hit the release button, opening and fully showing the body of Korin in the Kamui, Ryūketsu.

"Hmmmm…. Ryuko, Your father came up with a theory that might release him…" Mikisugi said, still looking at the panel.

"Really? Huh… What is it?" Ryuko said surprised that her father had time to not only create, Senketsu and the Scissor blades, but also come up with the theory on how to revive the young man trapped in Crystal Lifefibers. "How much time did that old geezer have…?" Ryuko mumbled to herself.

"It would appear that it would require someone that has lifefibers within them, to reach out into the crystalline material using their lifefibers, and reactivate the sequence of the Kamui." Mikisugi said ignoring Ryuko's mumbling about her father.

"It sounds a little dangerous, but nothing I couldn't handle." Ryuko said looking down at the crystal. "What do I have to do?"

"It says here you simply have to place your hand on the crystal, and reach out to the Kamui. Similar to how you would activate Senketsu, only its on someone else. Simply put, you have to wake the Kamui up." Mikisugi stated looking up from the panel with a serious expression on his face.

"Alright, then. What are we waiting for then?" Ryuko asked rhetorically as she placed her hand on the crystal and focused on calling out to the Kamui within.

At first it was silent, then she felt it stir. It was like a great beast, unlike Senketsu who was warm and gentle, this Kamui was a Powerful beast; yet no like Junketsu, who was a possesive, cold beast. This one was Proud and Strong, intelligent but rash, feeling of warmth, but it was hot, like being to close to a flame. In her mind the picture of the Kamui's true form was incredible, a great green dragon winding and twisting, and wings at its shoulders. Its tail looked like an ornate Iron axe, with a great amount of power.

The dragon took a breath, and slowly opened its eyes. "Hmmm… You there. Child bound to the Life Fibers. Why have you awakened me from my sleep?" The dragon's voice resonating through Ryuko's mind.

At first shocked to see the form of the Kamui, Ryuko then recovered and replied. "Ryūketsu! I've come to ask that you allow me to finish the activation!" Ryuko yelled not really sure why she was being polite to the Kamui.

"…Hmmm? What are you talking about…? When did I start a transformation Sequence?" The Dragon spoke, not using its mouth, more like it was speaking directly into her mind.

"Ehh….? About 4 years ago… With a human male…." Ryuko sweat dropping at the dragon's lack of memory. "The Transformation stopped and he's now trapped in a Hyper Hardened Lifefiber Crystal."

"Hm. That does seem to be an issue. Hah…. Fine. Complete the Process." The Dragon spoke. A bit of blood would be nice…." Ryūketsu's eyes becoming heavy.

"Alright." With that Ryuko was back in the real world, looking at the crystal. "Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui: Ryūketsu!" Ryuko shouted the words that go along with the transformation, as the Crystal began to glow.

Mikisugi backed up and looked on from a few feet, while Ryuko continued to feed energy to the Kamui as the crystal began to break. Light began to shine through the cracks in the crystal and increase the fractures, and air flowed up blowing Ryuko's hair back, the red strip glowing, as she kept her hand on the crystal. Then the crystal blew apart, and a cloud of steam erupted from the pod as Ryuko finally backed away towards where Mikisugi was.

Korin's body then floated up and the usual Orange Life Fiber Beast that the Kamui turns into, bit down on his body and strained and twisted until it was a bit more human form. The Kamui was very similar to the Goku uniform, except this time it had deep green lines running along its body, and there was very little armor on the arms, except for the plates with small blade fins on the outsides of his arms. He had some plated gloves that covered the outside of his hands, and a Pants like mail that armored his legs. He had black steel like boots, and a Tail extending from his back; where his spine would usually end, that looked a lot like Ryūketsu's. His upper body was clad in a Hard lifefiber fabric that was green and grey, and resembled a breastplate with scales on it. On his wrist were two shackles that had a small amount of chain on them.

Just as quickly as it started, Korin's body was surrounded by sparkles and the Kamui reverted back to it regular form, and fell down into the pod, free from the crystal.

Ryuko and Mikisugi slowly approached the pod and looked in. Korin was breathing, and then he began to stir.

"…Ungh. Am I dead?" Korin said with his face scrunched up in a headache.

"No. Thankfully not." Ryuko said with a sigh of relief, looking relieved that the rescue attempt was a success.

"Hm? Who are you…?" Korin said as he looked over at Ryuko.

"Ryuko Matoi. And You?" Ryuko replied realizing she didn't know his name.

"Korin…. Wait, Matoi? As in Dr. Ishin Matoi's Daughter?!" Korin Yelled in surprise that the girl that was just in 6th grade when he was working on the Kamui, was now standing before him, as a 17 year old girl.

"Y-yeah…" Ryuko said surprised at Korin's reaction.

"That's not possible… How could so much time go by…." Korin said staring at his palms.

"Mhm. Well, I think I could explain that." Mikisugi said, just being noticed by Korin.

"…."Korin stared blankly at Mikisugi for a moment, then realizing who it was. "Mikisugi!" Then he noticed the Nudist Beach uniform, that Mikisugi still wore, due to the Ragyo disaster still being cleaned up. Korin turned back to Ryuko. "Are you sure I'm not dead? Cause I'm pretty sure Mikisugi getting his way with the Organization's name and Uniform is pretty much what I imagine hell as. That and Raving Talking LifeFibers."

"Yeah…." Ryuko said sweat dropping. "Unfortunately that is the Nudist Beach Uniform… Even though he can wear normal clothes again…."

"Really, Korin. Is that how you great an old friend?" Mikisugi asked slightly annoyed by his friend.

"Heh… It's good to see you again, Mikisugi. Ya Freaking Exhibitionist…" Korin said slightly annoyed, still with the uniform. "How long has it been exactly? Last thing I remember Ryūketsu starting to transform, and a sharp pain in my chest…" Korin asked his face softening.

"About 4 years. You've missed some major stuff…" Mikisugi said "Ryuko, Could you call up your sister and have her gather the Elite 4, as well as Iori? Have them meet us at the New Nudist Beach Headquarters."

"Sure." With that Ryuko began to walk over to where the stairs were.

"Wait, Sister? Elite 4…? Who exactly is your Sister…?" Korin asked.

Ryuko turned her head and answered. "Satsuki Kiryuuin."

Author Notes

Well, I'm just going to assume that someone is reading this since and might want to see another chapter added to this story. Mostly I'm writing this because I want to finish the story playing in my head; however, I would love it if some people commented on it, I'll take anything constructive, if you see something wrong in my writing, I would love to get better. I am at a basic level in my opinion, so some criticism would not hurt my feelings at all, my goal is to get better! Something I hope we all aspire to.

Well off that note, I want to thank those currently reading this, and hope you enjoy the story. It will hopefully pick up more in the next few chapters... (I really hope I can keep with it... I have a couple stories that I say that with and never get to it...)


End file.
